


THAT Little Black Dress

by Jillie_chan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillie_chan/pseuds/Jillie_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain outfits that someone looks good in. It can work to be a huge advantage...Doesn't mean that Kanan has to like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THAT Little Black Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tales of a Security Chief](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/105180) by BookDragon01. 



> Disclaimer: I hold no legal rights to the Star Wars Universe. I hold only the copyright to this fanfic.

Once upon a time Kanan had _loved_ seeing Hera in a certain little black dress. It was very appealing without making her look slutty.

Then again that wasn’t hard. Twi’leks were known for being a popular exotic fetish because they were close enough to humans that it didn’t freak anyone out and different enough to count as alien. And Hera could pull off being alluring without even trying. Kanan remembered when they first met, he had his brain shut off when she had tried to get his DayGlow pass off his neck and she had been wearing something similar to what she normally wore.

So when she _tried_ several heads turned and a few others went up.

That opened many doors and opportunities for her when she needed to talk to powerful people who wouldn’t look at her any other way. And sometimes she ended being the bait when they needed to get someone to Hera’s employers but that someone wouldn’t be…willing otherwise. Or whoever she’d been talking to had gotten a little too bold. That’s when Kanan stepped in and dragged, carried, or lifted the poor di’kut wherever Hera told him to.

So now, when Kanan saw her wearing a certain tight, backless dress that had a hem line that gave her legs for days and shoes that were impractical for walking let alone anything else, there was only one thought that he had:

_Aw damnnit; please don’t let him be **too** heavy._

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading a Star Trek 2009 fic and it occurred to me that if Hera knew about Kirk's weakness to woman she would exploit it. Then Kanan moaned that she did and he told me she had a special dress just for seducing men (and one woman). I couldn't help but share.


End file.
